1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lift assembly for the seat of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobile seats provided with power seat adjusters include a mechanism designed to raise and lower the seat in a substantially vertical direction. This mechanism is a cushion lift assembly having mounting members to which the automobile seat is secured. The mounting members are positioned substantially parallel to one another with a pair of connecting members interconnecting opposite ends of the mounting members. The cushion lift assembly also includes mounting points for electric motors which are provided to cause rotation of the connecting members and thus the seat.
Several methods may be used to link the connecting members and the mounting members. One such method includes a mechanical linkage which is the subject of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/164,859, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The swage mechanical linkage of the above-identified patent application is used to interconnect the connecting members and mounting members. The connecting members are formed from tubing and are provided with inserts fixedly received in each end thereof. The insert has a large diameter portion fixedly received in the connecting tube and a smaller diameter portion providing a bearing surface for the cushion lift assembly. The end of the tube having the insert mounted therein is received within an aperture formed in a linkage. The linkage is used to link the connecting member and the mounting member such that the opposite end of linkage is secured to the mounting member. The smaller diameter portion of the insert engages a track mounted in the automobile to mount the cushion lift assembly therein. Electric motors are also mounted on the track to actuate the connecting members and thus the cushion lift assembly to raise and lower the front and rear portions of the seat either independently and/or simultaneously.
Alternatively, the insert portion of the assembly may be integrally formed with a solid rod or connecting tube having uniform strength along its length, or secured thereto by welding, brazing or the like.
These methods of manufacturing the cushion lift assembly can be problematic and expensive. With the swage concept, assembly of multiple components requires additional time and thus increases labor costs. The use of the welded linkages has problems including increased cost, the potential for cold welds wherein the weld metal does not penetrate the base metal, and warping of components during the welding process. Additionally, the use of tubing for the connecting member may be costly and the tolerances may be loose.